


A day in the life of Sue Brockman

by madamhuntress



Category: Outnumbered
Genre: Other, Sue is just fed up with it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamhuntress/pseuds/madamhuntress
Summary: Sue is just fed up with her three stubborn children and just needs a break.





	A day in the life of Sue Brockman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be useful. NO FLAMES!
> 
> I don't own the Brockmans (God knows I wish I did). They belong to the BBC.

Sue was convinced that Jake was hiding something. For the past week he had been sneaking around her and to be quite frank, it was getting her nerves.

It didn't help that Ben had decided to put her mobile phone through the dishwasher so he could "see what happens". And Karen had decided that that day was perfect to try out her new art set that her auntie Angela had gotten her.

Sue was just fed up of it all.

She just needed a break from it all.

But how likely was it that that was going to happen any time soon.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash as Ben smashed a huge shovel on the table knocking Jakes bowl of cereal to the ground with a smash. This earnt Ben a smack from Jake who then punched him back and soon a full on brawl was happening between the two boys.

" Bloody hell" Sue muttered under her breath as she walked out of the kitchen to go to the loo.

I need a new family, she thought as she got there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
